Stage 1 -The Miraculous Other
by LunarMysteries
Summary: Hawk Moth's creations get more advanced and even more dangerous, maybe even too much for Chat and Ladybug. A new hero comes into play, and helps to stop the threat. The only thing is, Hawk Moth is a minor threat compared to what is yet to come.
1. The beginnings

The rain poured down in the darkness of the night, leaving everything drenched and dreary looking. Lightning struck the cool night air with a loud BOOM! There was barely any traffic in the streets of Paris, the streets looked dark and drenched.

In the silents of the night, splashing and the pounding of feet was heard.

Lusa ran with all her strength to get away from the danger of which she escaped from. Her chest and legs burned from exhaustion, and adrenaline flowed through her blood. Her heart pounded in her chest, fear gripped at her mind, and grew with every passing second, you could see it in her countenance. A few tears managed to escape her eyes.

Lusa spotted an alley a few blocks ahead. It didn't seem to be occupied, so she ran as fast as she could, using the last bit of energy she could manage to get to that alley. When she finally reached it, she was exhausted. She could barely breath with the fear all welled up inside of her.

She leaned up against the wall to take a breather, when she finally calmed down, she slid back against the wall, onto the floor. Lusa held her legs tight, tears flowed down her cheeks as she gently whispered...mom. She buried her face in her legs.

Lusa didn't realize, that someone saw her.

Master Fu watched as the girl sobbed alone in the dreary alley. He looked at her with a soft expression and a tiny box in his hand. He gave the box a little squeeze as he stepped away from the alley. Master Fu ponders about the situation. Just then, he was pushed up against the wall with brutal force.

Master Fu gets the air knocked right out of him."Say, mind giving a guy a couple of bucks?" The mugger sneers. It just might save your life. The mugger pulls out a knife.

Lusa dries her tears as she looks up from her legs. She hears someone talking out side of the alley she was currently resting in. She gets up and slowly peers around the corner, her eyes widen with surprise as she witnesses an old man getting mugged buy a guy twice his size. She blindly jumps from the alley and yells,"HEY!" The mugger looks over, with an annoyed expression on his face. Lusa continues,"Leave him alone, or we're gonna have some problems!"

The mugger's annoyed expression suddenly turns into humor as her bursts out laughing. "The only problem here is that a little girl like you is challenging a guy twice your size!" The mugger then laughs even harder.

Lusa takes this opportunity to kick the knife from the mugger's hand, she catches the knife and holds it up to his neck. The mugger immediately stops laughing and throws his hands up in surrender.

"Looks can be deceiving." Lusa then throws the knife in the alley. "Get out of here, before I call the police! "The mugger has a shocked expression on his face as her runs away from that location. Lusa looks to Master Fu. The pouring rain turns into a drizzle, then clears up.

"Are you ok?"Lusa asks.

"Oh quite alright," Faster Fu replies. "Say, what what are you doing out here all alone, where is your family?"

"Uh um, well you see..." Lusa then sighs. "I don't have a family anymore, it's not a subject I feel comfortable talking about," Lusa looks down in sorrow.

"I completely understand,"Master Fu looks at Lusa with a soft expression."Come with me, I just might have a place for you to say." While Lusa follows right beside him, Master Fu secretly slips a box in her jacket pocket.

 **Hi guys I hope you liked the story so far. I usually just post when I can, this story has been in my head for a long time. I hope you enjoyed, stay tuned for next time.**


	2. The start of something amazing

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't been posting lately, there is a good reason behind this. There is something about Lusa you don't know yet, and will be revealed to you in this chapter. Anyway, I hope you like it.**

The rain clears up as they reach the house of Master fu. Lusa stares at the ground with no emotion, Master fu notices this when he looks at her.

"Do you have something on your mind?"He asks with concern. "N-...no, I'm fine." Lusa answers still staring at the ground.

They reach the Master's house and Lusa looks up to see it.

"Is this your house?" Lusa asks as she stares at the house.

"Yes, it's quite cozy."

Master fu then opens the door to his house and holds it open for Lusa. Lusa steps into the house, then looks back at Master fu.

"Thanks."

Master fu nods.

Master fu leads Lusa to a room, he opens the door to reveal an open space with a closet, bed, and nightstand with a mirror.

"This is where you will be staying."

Lusa step into the room.

"Make yourself at home." Master fu says.

He then closes the door, Lusa lets out a sigh, she takes off her jacket and throws it to the side. In doing this, the box that Master fu had slipped inside of her jacket pocket,falls out of her pocket. Lusa looks in the direction of the tiny box, with curiosity she walks toward the box. When she reaches the box, she sits on her knees in front of it to examine it. She slowly lifts the top open, a ball of light then forms above the box. Lusa stumbles back, a tine fox looking creature with a big head and tiny body appears from the ball of light(the kwami ). When the light disappears, the kwami is left there. the kwami says hi, but is shortly interrupted by a scream.

(Meanwhile at hawk moth's lair)

Hawk moth let out a frustrated grunt as he stomps his wand on the ground.

"GR AH! Everyone of my creations so far have failed me! Those two heroes wouldn't be so strong if I could get those miraculous! I need more power!Hawk moth walks over to his window "It seems as if the only thing I can do is make more villains, but what good will that do, there hasn't been any unhappiness around here lately."

"I need another option, but I have none."

Hawk moth puts his arm against the window, and puts his face against his arm in defeat. Just then a voice rang out, filling the whole room with the loudness of the words that came from a mysterious person's mouth."Hawk moth!" The voice rang out. Hawk moth immediately got up from his spot and looked around frantically. "Who's there!?"

Suddenly, the wall starts becoming wavy like when you throw a pebble into water, then a man wearing a dark mask that covers his whole face, armor, and a long flowing cape phases through the wall into hawk moth's lair. "I am phantom, and I have an offer for you. How would you like to have the power to create even stronger villains then you ever though possible.

"Is this a joke?! Hawk moth asked in disgust," I can already do this, get out of here before I-"

"Before you what!? You are powerless without your precious villains, and they won't do you any good, they can't even defeat those two super buffoons, so as far as I know, you can't do anything. I on the other hand don't need someones feelings to aid power, which is why I'm here. There is more to my offer then what I said, if your man enough to handle it."

Hawk moth thinks for a moment.

"What's the catch?"

"There is none."

Hawk moth smiles, and Phantom explains his plan.

(Back at Master fu's house)

"Ahh, what the-, what are-, how did-, are you-"

"Lusa calm down, I'm here to he-"

Suddenly Lusa's eyes glow, much to the kwami's amazement. She manipulates a portion of light from the room, the light forms around her fist. She then runs at the kwami full speed.

"No no no I'm not a threat calm down. The kwami ducks a punch from Lusa's glowing fists of fury. " Please calm down, I'm here to help!" The kwami makes an effort to dodge the deadly punches that Lusa was throwing.

Lusa corners the kwami to a wall and runs at it once more."I'm a friend please stand down!" The kwami shields herself with her arms from the hurting that Lusa was about to put on her, but when Lusa was an inch away from the kwami, her fists stop glowing, and she pins the kwami to the wall, knocking the air out of her.

"I rebuke you in the name of Jesus!" Lusa says on a count a that's the first thing that came to mind. The kwami had a dumbfound look on her face.

"huh," the kwami said in confusion. The she realized what that meant."Hey!" The kwami said with fury. "I AM NOT A-"

She was cut off when Lusa's other hand started to glow bright with a blast ready. The kwami starts to panic. "hey hey, I am not a threat, I'm here to help, just please put that away." Lusa jumps right to the point. "Then what are you- who are you, why are you here?"

The kwami sighs,"The name is Va pinn, but you can just call me V ,I'm a kwami, I grant powers and you've got some problems."

Lusa releases V and rubs the back of her head in guilt."eh heh, sorry."

"Anyway your power is the power o-" Va pinn was cut off by Lusa.

"Wait wait wait, what do you mean my power?"

"You opened the box right?" V asked.

"Right..." Lusa answered.

"That means you were the one chosen to wield the power of music, which is the power I provide."

"Wait chosen? Who chose me?"

"That, I can't tell you, and you can't tell anyone about me or your powers, kapeesh?"

"So you mean to tell me, that I was chosen to wield some out of this world power, that I might not even need, and I can't tell anyone?"

"Hey I'm pretty sure you'll need it."

"Are we now ignoring the fact that I might have accidentally killed you with my other power."

"Oh gosh don't remind me, but I'm pretty sure I was assigned to you for a reason, so I'm staying by my point that you might just need me."

"OK if you insist, just keep explaining."

V flies over to the box from which she appeared, she flies back to Lusa with a necklace that has a fox tail charm on the end. She keeps explaining as she hooks the necklace around her neck.

"This is your miraculous, it helps you transform into a super hero. Your weapon is a flute, which doubles as a staff. You play the flute, and the music surrounds the villain or beast, and takes the akuma out, or dissembles them, but it takes a great deal of power to purify it and you'll detransform right away, so your gonna have to get the holder of the miraculous of creation to do it."

"Ok what's her name?" Lusa asks curiously.

"Beats me."

"I still don't understand this, why was I chosen now of all times?" Lusa question

"I don't know, but it must it important. From my knowledge, Paris already has two super heroes, since I've been activated something must be coming, something even they might not be able to handle...at least, not without your help.

"Then what do I do?" Lusa asks a little nervous.

"All you have to do is say melody awaken."


	3. First Day on The Job

"Melody awaken?" Lusa repeated for clarification, but in doing so, she had just activated her miraculous and started to transform.

Va pinn got sucked into the fox tail necklace miraculous in a spiral motion, Lusa gasps.

"No no no no no I was just asking, I'm not ready!"

Before she knew it, she was transformed. Lusa then called out for Va pin, but there was no answer. Lusa started to look under objects, when she noticed her hands, they had black gloves on them. When she looked down at her hands, she saw that she had black boots on, and she was wearing some kind of suit. Lusa then ran over to the mirror on her nightstand and looked in it.

On her face she saw an orange mask with black lines on the edges. She had fox ears on her head, her hair was fully down with fox tail highlights, and an orange and white suit. Everything on her felt as if it were a second skin. She then noticed something on her back, it was orange, but with white stripes, it looked as if it were a pole of some sort.

Lusa then realized, that this must be her weapon. She pulled the flute from her back and examined it. She thought about trying it out, but Master fu might be listening, so she put it back on her back. Lusa started to feel very... light, like she could just float away with the wind at any moment, if the windows were open. Lusa was supersized when she saw that her feet were no longer touching the ground.

"What the! Oh my gosh I'm floating, I thought I could only do that with light."Lusa then thought that this might be something that Va pin forgot to mention. "Well I guess this is a better time than ever to give this super stuff a test run."

Lusa cracks her door open a little, and peeks out. she then opens it enough for her body to fit through, and slips out. She quietly floats past Master fu's room were he was taking a nap, and makes a break for the door. When she finally reaches the door, she opens it, flies out , then closes the door behind her.

She starts to take off, but stumbles a little, she starts to lose control. She parks herself on top of mater fu's house for stabilization. Lusa then starts to give herself motivation,"okay Lusa, this is just like when you lift yourself with light, just focus on the flight. Lusa starts to float from the house, gradually gaining speed as she goes.

(Meanwhile Marionette is talking with Alya)

"Girl I am so close this time, I can just feel it," Alya exclaimed excitedly."So close to what Alya,"Marionette questioned.

"Finding Ladybug's secret identity of course!"

"Uhh really?" Marionette asked nervously,"W- why do you say that?"

Alya then pulls out her phone,"Check this out." Alya pulls up a video on her phone and plays it. The video shows ladybug landing in an alley, as she lands her arm and heel is only in view from the corner of a building. The magic sparkles of the detransformation show and a normal hand and foot are left, then she walks away.

Marionette stands there petrified as it ends, "how did you get this footage," Marionette questions frantically, "did you follow her around?!"

"As a matter of fact I did," Alya states proudly,"Isn't it cool!? This is for sure going on the lady blog!"

Marionette panics," Umm uh maybe you should post it tomorrow...or a week from now... maybe a year eh heh."

"No way girl I got to get this out there ASAP."

Just then someone bumps into Marionette, causing her to bump into Alya, and Alya accidentally deletes the video."NOOOOO," Alya screams in terror, followed by a sigh of defeat as she drops to her knees. "Don't worry Alya you'll get another one soon," Marionette tries to comfort Alya.

Suddenly they hear a big roar, followed by some screams and what seems to be a mini earth quake. Marionette grabs her stomach in fake pain. "Alya, I'm feeling kind of sick, I got to go, she then sprints to the bathroom, a few feet away, Adrian runs into the boys bathroom. Marionette lets Tiki out of her mini purse,"Was that an earthquake?" Tiki asks for clarification.

"I don't know but we're about to find out," Marionette answers in a serious tone.

Adrian lets Plagg out of his jacket. "Whoa what was that," Plagg asked. "I think we're about to find out," Adrian answers.

Adrian and Marionette both say their line at the same time. "Tiki SPOTS ON,"Marionette calls out. "Plagg CLAWS OUT," Adrian calls out. They both do their moves as they transform. When the transformation is over, they go over to the city to see what the problem is.

They arrive at the city and see dark shadowy monster. With a sway of its hand, it made the light disappears from an area, and shot a purplish black blast from its mouth, then let out a ear crippling roar!

"Whoa, seems like someone had a bad day," Chat Noir adds. "What is that thing?" Ladybug asks in awe filled horror.

"I don't know, it's not like anything we've ever fought before." Chat says in confusion.

The shadowy monster is about to unleash another powerful blast, but this time, on a building.

Ladybug swings into action, she gets right in the spot where the monster shoots."Ladybug no!" Chat screams, thinking that she will be incinerated by the deadly beam.

She glances at Chat , but stays put with her yo yo in hand. The monster heaves in, and Chat rushes to get to Ladybug, but he is too late. The monster Let out a huge blast, right where Ladybug was standing, Chat could do nothing but stand there in horror. Just when all hope seems lost for ladybug, she swings her yo yo in a circular motion, and uses it to block the blast from herself and the building. Chat gives a sigh of relief, and joins her when the blasting stops.

"Ladybug , you are one crazy hero."

"I know," she then gets serious," but there's no time for conversation"

"Right." Chat agrees.

They both leap into action. Lady bug uses her yo yo to block all of the hits and blasts that comes her way, Chat does the same, but with his staff. Chat spins his staff st the speed of light, and cuts through the shadows of the monster's leg, to Chat's surprise, it regenerated.

"What in the-"Chat gets interrupted by the monster snatching him up in its tail, it starts squeezing the life out of him. Chat screams out in pain. Ladybug hears the holler, and looks over to Chat. She gasps at what she was seeing, and leaps into action, she spins her yo yo round and round to create a cutting wheel, and cuts through tail holding Chat. That temporarily distracted the beast, enough for Chat to escape the deadly grip, the monster had an angry steamed countenance as he regenerated his tail, then he all of a sudden flew into the sky, and morphed into many akumas coming straight for them.

"Oh... my.. gosh..." Ladybug says as she stares in horror.

"How in the world is this possible, there was no akuma to catch, how did it make more?!" Chat argues.

"We have to stop them!" Ladybug says as she snaps out of her trance.

"Got any plans?" Chat asks desperately.

"Uhh, just try to block them away, I'll catch as many as I can." They did exactly that,Ladybug, with great effort, caught as many akumas as she could, Chat tried as hard as he could to block them away, but they were just too much. Ladybug was having an equally hard time. Every time she caught one, more would appear in it's place. They were tiring with each move.

"Ladybug I' can't keep this up, do you have any other plans?." Chat asked, getting very tired.

"Just one," Ladybug answered. "LUCK CHARM." Ladybug yelled as she through her yo yo up in the air. What fell from the sky puzzled her.

"A magnifier glass?" Ladybug stared at it with a perplexed look. She looked around for any solutions, but nothing came up, she started to panic. That's when she saw someone land on a building. It looked as if they just landed from flying, Ladybug strained her eyes to see the figure more clearly. Her eyes then went wide with surprise, for the person standing there was... Volpina.


	4. The Shadow's Defeat

Lusa looks down at the scene as she lands on top of the building. "Whoa, what are those things," she says as she sees a wave of darkness flowing in one area of the city, as if they were trying to drown something,she then caught a glimpse of two figures in the mayhem of the shadowy waves. They were being engulfed by the darkness attacking the city. "Those must be the two super heroes V told me about," she said out loud,"... maybe they do need me," Lusa tried to think of what to do in this bad situation.

Lusa looked for a possible solution, a way to help. She searches through her mind like an encyclopedia or file cabinet. She got a little spark of an idea.

"Light burns through darkness..." Lusa quotes a line from her head. "Light burns through darkness..." Lusa's face lights up with an idea."I can manipulate light!" Lusa tells herself, then she gets to thinking,"If I use my powers, then that might come back and bite me in the butt in the future, darn secrecy."

That is when something down in the battle caught her eye, The girl in the red poke a dot suit was staring at her. Lusa strained her eyes on the girl. She she had a distressed yet angry look on her face as she looked at her. Lusa was confused at this fact, then she spotted something that the girls was holding. She was holding what looked like a circle with a handle, Lusa tried to look closer at it.

The girl was holding a magnifier glass. Lusa then looked at the sky, and saw the sun peeking out of the fluffy white clouds, she knew what she had to do to defeat this force. Lusa flew down at full speed at the girl to borrow her magnifier glass to prevent anymore destruction. The girl looked as if Lusa were going to attack her, but Lusa wasn't surprised, after all, she was like a comet rushing through the air like that. Lusa grabbed the magnifier glass as she flew by.

When she got the glass, she flew high into the sky, the perfect altitude for her attack on the shadowy beast. She positioned herself just a little bit under where the sun appeared to be. She then raised the magnifier above her head and positioned it to wear the sunlight would reflect from the magnifier, and over shine the darkness of the beast, and that it did.

The beast let out a wail as it the light burned through the dark shadows of its skin, and it slowly turned into hundreds of purified akumas fluttering through the sky. Lusa was just about to congratulate herself for a job well done, until... she spotted an odd ball among the beautiful fluttering wings. One akuma was not purified, she Lusa was just about to rip out her flute, assuming she could purify it, but then she remembered what V told her about purifying the akuma. in an effort to keep her identity safe she turned to the girl in the red poke-a-doted suit.

It wasn't very hard to catch her attention, on a count a she was already staring at her, so she took advantage of this situation. She motioned over to the un-purified akuma. The girl looked of to it with a look of hostility in her eye, as soon as she saw it, she pulled out her yo yo and started spinning it around.

" Time to de-evilize!" The girl said as she shot her yo yo at the akuma and trapped it in."Gotcha." She said as she pulled back her yo yo. She then frees the now purified akuma into the air as she says, "bye bye little butterfly."

Lusa looks at the scene in amazement, in the midst of her awe, the magnifier slips from her hands, Lusa clumsily tries to retrieve it, but she does not succeed, and it plummets from the sky. The girl looks up at it and catches it with her yo yo, she then pulls it back to herself. Lusa then watches as the girl throws the magnifier in the air." MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" The girl shouts, Then to Lusa's amazement, hundreds of magical ladybugs came flying from it, everywhere they flew, they fix the damage made from the battle, the ladybugs then cleared up.

Lusa saw that the job here was done. She looks down at the heroes who were giving each other a fist pump. Lusa didn't really want to go meet them, partly because of the weird looks she was getting from the girl, and she didn't really feel like having any contact with people at the time being. Lusa then flew off without a word to her new accomplices.

(Ladybug looks up at what she thought was Volpina, and watches as she leaves.)

"Who does she think she's fooling?" Ladybug questions.

"Who." Chat asks out of nowhere.

"She couldn't have forgotten that we found out who she was, unless hawk moth could do that, but why did she help us defeat the monster!? We've already figured out that she's not an ally!" Ladybug rants on.

"Ladybug what are you talking about, we defeated the monster I don't know how, but I didn't see anyone else help." Chat asks puzzled wit Ladybug's rants.

"Chat, Volpina, or should I say Lila was here, she took my lucky charm object and used it t defeat the monster."

"What! But I though we defeated her."

"She must have still been mad, or she could have gotten angry from something else, either way she's back. I bet that monster was one of her mirages." Ladybug accused.

"But aren't they suppose to disappear when we hit them." Chat questioned her judgement.

"Maybe she got an upgrade." Ladybug say with a serious tone of voice. "We'll investigate when she comes to fight the next monster."

"If she shows up." Chat said.

"If she is as consistent with getting our miraculous as hawk moth wants her to be, I'm pretty sure she'll be back." Ladybug states.

"Your about to un transform,"Chat said urgently.

Ladybug looks nervously at her ear. "I guess that's my cue, see ya Chat." She then slings her yo yo into the sky until it grabs hold of something, and she uses it it get around the huge city of Paris.

(Back with Lusa)

Lusa reaches Master fu's house, slips through the window, and lands perfectly on the hard wood floor. In the process of her landing, she un transforms and Va pinn flies from her necklace and floats beside her.

"How was that for a for a first timer." Va pinn smiles at her. "I have to admit, it was pretty cool." Lusa says.

"So now you see that they really need your help." Va pinn encourages Lusa, hoping she will see the importance of her duties. "Yeah yeah."

Lusa then got to thinking about her flute. "You know, I didn't really need my flute for that battle, all we had to do was shine light on the situation.. literally, it was ladybug's lucky charm that made the thing to stop the beast. Are you sure I need it?"

"Wait what?" V asks in a confused manner.

"ya."

Va pinn thinks for a moment, then she comes to a realization.

"Ooh, Lusa you must have not been listening. I said that it takes a big amount of power to do what I said it could do, and you'll power down right away, AKA don't do that unless it is a big emergency, but there is something else that you flue is used for." Va pinn explains.

"What would that be exactly." Lusa questions

"You can create allusions and mirages of anything you want, sky is the limit if you have a good imagination."

"Now that is some good information." Lusa says in awe of her new found power. "You think I could test it out?"

"Who would you test it on?"

Right after V asks, They hear a slight creek from the bedroom door. Lusa grabs V straight from the air and puts her in her pocket as quick as she can. The door opens to revile Master Fu.

"Oh hi um is something wrong?" Lusa asks trying to hide her suspicious activity.

"No, I was just checking on you. I heard voices."

"Voices, what voices- Oh ya I was just talking to myself- It helps me gather my thoughts eh heh heh." Lusa lies.

"I also thought I should talk with you about your education."

"My education- What about it?" Lusa questions.

"I think you should be enrolled in a school."


	5. School?

Lusa looks at Master Fu in disbelief."School?"

"Yes, I don't believe it is good for you to stay in this house all day and you need education." Master Fu explains. "Then why can't you teach me?" Lusa asks trying to find more excuses. "Ooh no, I'm not qualified for that. Master fu denies."

"I really don't think...school will be the best thing right now,"Lusa says, thinking about the past events before she came there.

"Why not, is something wrong?" Master Fu asks in concern.

"Ye- uh n- no, I am just, not ready for that yet, I mean, a new school would be pretty overwhelming." Lusa answers not trying to give anything away.

"Hmm I see," Master Fu says,"well I'll let you think on it, just keep in mind that you could benefit from this, I'll be back in a little while,"

With that, Master Fu left Lusa to her thoughts. Va pinn shoots out of Lusa's pocket.

"You know, it is really stuffy and cramped in there!" Va pinn scolds."You think you can find a better hiding place next time?!"

"Eh heh, I'll see what I can do..." Lusa says guiltily, she then thinks about what Master Fu said."Hey V?"

"What?"

"um, do you think school would be a good idea at this time?"

"Definitely! Your a teen, you need your education for the future or you wouldn't have a job, good house, any skills for the future. Think about-"

"What about saving the town and being a super hero?" Lusa interrupts.

"Oh... well you can do that too." Va pin suggests.

"How am I going to find the the time to get out of class, it's not like I can just say oh excuse me teacher but I need to be excused from your class to save the day from the evil forces of the dude making akumas." Lusa mocks

"I'm sure we can think of an excuse that we can use each time." Va pinn tries to encourage.

"Ya.. I'd like to hear that excuse."Lusa says in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Just give me a sec." V's face then lights up with an idea, she floats over to Lusa's ear and whispers the excuse.

"That actually seems pretty good," Lusa says with a face full of approval of the plan, but her expression gradually changes to doubt and uncertainty as she thinks more about it. "What if she can tell when I'm lying, what if she can see right through me?"

"Lusa, you worry too much." Va pinn told her.

"This stuff could happen, I'm just listing the possibilities."

"Let me tell you an ancient Chinese technique." Lusa listens intently for the advice from her kwami.

"All you have to do is breath" Va pinn tells her, Lusa looks at Va pin with disappointment. Just then, Master fu opens the door, Lusa snatches Va pinn from the air and puts her in her sleeve. "So have you thought about your final decision, need I remind you about the importance of you going-" Master fu gets interrupted by Lusa. "Master fu, I... think I've made my decision. Master fu listens in on what Lusa has to say. "I'll go." Lusa answers. "Wise decision." Master fu answers.

(Lusa is making her way to school with a satchel at her side being used as a book bag, and her miraculous around her neck. She is distracted by the thoughts going through her mind about her worries, and things that have happened, Va pin peeks out of the satchel and looks up at Lusa.)

"You seem pretty calm today, did I miss something?" Va pinn questions. "I just have a lot of things on my mind," Lusa answers still distracted."

"Well then you might want to get yourself together because we're here." Va pinn says as they arrive at the front of the school. Lusa stops and stares at the school. "It's big..." Lusa says in awe and fear of the school. Va pinn sees the fear in Lusa's eyes decides to show some sympathy. "Don't worry Lusa, all you have to do is keep a clear mind, focus, and use that excuse, and you'll be fine."

"I sure hope so," Lusa adds, she then starts walking up the the steps.

* * *

Marinette is sitting at her desk staring at the board as Ms Bustier talks, she isn't quite listening to the teacher though. Her mind seems to be focused on the strange events that took place yesterday, the swarm of akuma for instance, Hawk moth couldn't do that before... or so she thought, if not why hadn't he done it sooner, it must have been a new ability, but how did he develop it and Volpina... wait a minute. Marinette's face lit up with a theory.

Just then the door opened to reveal a girl with brown hair hanging down just a few inches from her should, two side bangs that hang down the sides of her face and one that covers her forehead, she had a jacket with a hoodie, and some jeans. She steps into the room slowly as all eyes in the room are set on her.

Ms Bustier's face lit up at the sight of the girl,"Ah, you must be the new student," Ms Bustier exclaimed. The girl shook her head to indicate a yes, "Well we are glad to have you, you may take a seat where ever you'd like."

Lusa turned her head to see the rows of seats filed with students, she scans the rows looking for an empty seat, after about 10 seconds she spots a seat right behind Marinette. She walks over and sits there without a word.

Marinette thought that she might be overwhelmed so she decided to welcome her. "Hi, i'm Marinette," she beamed," and i'm Alya" Alya interrupts. Marinette guessed Alya had the same idea. "What's your name?" Marinette asks.

"I uh i'm- my n-" for some reason she couldn't seem to get the words to come from her mouth, she couldn't help but stutter.

Alya gave a little laugh, "You sound like Marinette when she is talking to Adrian." Alya observed

"Alya!" Marinette scolds

The girl gives an amused smile," I'm Lusa," she finally answers.

Alya and Marinette look back at Lusa. "I like that name." Alya comments. "Me too," Marinette adds.

"Alya and Marinette!" Ms Bustier scolds. "You'll have plenty of time later to talk to the new girl, but right now is class time!"

"Yes Ms Bustier," Alya and Marinette say in unison as they turn their attention back to the teacher.

A few minutes later, Ms bustier tells the class to pull out a piece of paper, gives the class a writing assignment, and leaves them to work.

Lusa looks down at her paper with a pencil in hand, she tried to focus on the assignment, but too many things were going on in her mind. It was like her mind wouldn't allow her to keep her focus on just one thing. Lusa finally decided to find a way to get her mind off of things.

"Ms Bustier can I go to the restroom," Lusa calls out with her and in the air. "Go ahead,"Ms Bustier approves

Lusa waists no time coming out of the room, she starts walking down the hall. As she walks, Va pinn comes out of her jacket pocket.

"Lusa looks at Va pinn in confusion. "Weren't you in my satchel, how did you get in my pocket?" Lusa questions.

"I have my ways." Va pinn answers. "Why didn't you use the excuse I gave you?"

"In front of the whole class?" Lusa questions. "No way, I'll wait till after-"

Lusa stops herself mid sentence as she spots something, sort of floating down the hall. She hears Va pinn say something, but she ignores as she studied the small dark figure, it was coming straight at her. Lusa strained her eyes to see what it was. Her eyes widened as she found out what the dark creature was, "an akuma," she said under her breath. The akuma was gaining speed as she noticed a dark cloud of smoke following it. She looked toward Va pinn as she was about to say the words that would transform her into her super suit, she was interrupted as the akuma passed her, and the smoke cloud engulfed her.

* * *

 **Hi guys! Sorry the story was a little delayed,Thank you for your patients, you guys are awesome.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter,don't worry it gets better from here. stay tuned for next time, see ya then.**


	6. Poisoned Thoughts

**Hi guys sorry I'm taking so long with these chapters, I hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

Lusa tries her best to hold her breath afraid that the smoke might do something to her if she breathed it in, little did she know she was right. With the smoke cloud surrounding her, it was getting harder and harder to keep the breath from escaping her lips.

She looked frantically for Va pinn who was no where in sight. She couldn't take the lack of air any longer, so she quickly let the bad air escape from her mouth and started gasping for fresh air, which is not anywhere near what she got. Lusa started coughing, but with each cough she breathed in more air which resulted in more coughing and wheezing.

Lusa falls to her knees as she starts to feeling dizzy, everything starts getting all fuzzy and her head started to hurt. She grabs her head as it started to ring also. She hears a faint "Lusa, Lusa!" in the distance, it was coming from Va pin. She tried to call out for her as she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out she was interrupted from her efforts to speak by more coughing and wheezing. Her eyes close and she falls to the ground.

Va pinn looks around frantically for Lusa, not even being effected by the smoke. "Lusa, Lusa!" She calls in hopes for an answer, but there as no answer. The smoke then starts clearing up as Lusa comes into view, "Lusa!" Va pinn yells in a perturbed manner as she speeds toward her.

Va pinn floats delicately over Lusa's head hoping for her to be ok. "Lusa?" She calls out gently.

Just then, Lusa snaps her eyes open, Va pinn flinches back behind Lusa who just lays there, seeming to be paralyzed in her thoughts.

Lusa looked around while she was still on the ground, she started getting this weird feeling like she was mad, but for what reason? All she could think of at this point was how mad she was, all of this idle anger welled up inside of her, it was like hate was taking over her mind. She then looked up above her head and saw Va pinn, but all she could think of when she saw her was kill.

"Lusa can you hear me?" Va pinn asks checking for signs of consciousness as she cautiously floats closer to her. Without a warning Lusa Lunges violently toward V with her eyes glowing bright in rage and grabs her from mid air. She then raises a hand and forms a fist as if she is about to punch Va pinn, but her hands start to glow. Lusa was getting ready to blast Va pinn.

Va pinn picked up on this sudden violent act and counteracted by phasing through Lusa's hand to dodge the blast that came seconds after.

"Lusa what has gotten into you!?" Va pin was confused, Why was Lusa all of a sudden acting so violently, she was just fine until the black cloud of smoke...

It took Va pinn a moment to realize what was going on. "Lusa!" She calls out not wanting to get to close to the raging girl."Lusa it's the black smoke, it is poisoning your mind. You must fight it, don't let the enemy control you! Lusa was now charging at V full speed with her glowing fist ready to end the kwami.

Va pinn had no choice but to run, well fly in her case. V just barley dodges every punch thrown at her while trying to get into Lusa's mind as she flew farther from her.

"Lusa fight it please don't let it control you, your stronger than the smoke, please listen!" V pleads.

Va pinn starts gaining speed as she flew further ahead of Lusa. She was now about 12 feet away when she came across a corner, V wasting no time speeding around the corner. She stopped for a few moments as she started to hyperventilate out of fear. Just as Va pinn regained her composure, She heard noises on the opposite side of the wall. She figured it was just a noisy class considering the fact that she was in a school... but was it normal for classes to sound like a full out war was happening?

Va pinn's curiosity got the best of her as she phased through the door. She couldn't believe her eyes, she stared in horror at what she was witnessing. The teens in the classroom were having a full out battle, people wrestling, grabbing anything to use as a weapon, pulling on the hair of their fellow classmates, throwing people to the ground and wall.

She couldn't help but notice that the teacher was doing nothing to stop this chaotic class, in fact she was joining in on the violence. It was like these people were trying to kill each other, and if she didn't do anything to stop it, they just might.

To make matters worse, Lusa burst into the classroom in blind rage. Her hands and eyes glowing bright as she had a deadly glare set on Va pinn.

"Oh crap!" Va pinn had to think fast as Lusa charged toward her with a glowing fist raised.

Va pinn's face lit up with an idea.

She put on a determined face as she sped toward Lusa.

With all her might Lusa Swung her fist at Va pin, just when her fist almost came in contact with Va pinn she dodged and phased through Lusa's head, purifying her mind, Lusa fell to the ground. She sat up slowly as she lifted her hand up to her head and moaned.

"What hap-", she stopped herself mid sentence as she saw what was going on around her. She looked at V with a horrified and confused look.

"They were like this when I came in here- Lusa watch out!" Va pinn says as some girl with short blond hair comes running toward Lusa with a fist ready to punch her.

Lusa turns around just in time to grab the girl's fist, pull her over her shoulder and slam her to the ground.

"Lusa don't hurt them too badly," Va pinn says concerned for the class's safety, "I have reason to believe that they are just being mind controlled."

"Well they are coming at me from every angle," Lusa says as she battles a crowd of her classmates,"It'll do us better to talk in the hall."

"Gotcha," Va pinn agreed then flew as fast as she could to the door.

Lusa dodges a punch from one guy while kicking someone else, She grabbed one boy and threw him onto a few kids who were rushing toward her. Punching, kicking, throwing, and dodging she fought her way to the door, when she finally got close enough she wasted no time grabbing Va pin and bolting out the door.

By the time she was out of there she let go of Va pinn.

"Whoa where did you learn how to fight like that?" Va pinn asked in amazement at Lusa's skills.

"That's not important right now," Lusa states, "what were you saying about the mind control?

"Oh yeah," Va pinn gets back to point, "Remember when that akuma came by with the smoke following it."

"No actually... when did this happen?" Lusa asks in confusion

"Really? I mean you did get engulfed by the smoke and I'm pretty sure it affec-," Va pinn stopped herself mid sentence, "oooooh..."

"What?" Lusa asks

"You got affected by the smoke, forgetting what happened might be a side affect from the smoke which everyone in that classroom seemed to be affected by. You know... it would be somewhat helpful if you could at least remember what you might have been thinking before I snapped you out of that trance." Va pinn explains.

Lusa then looks to the side as she tried to remember. Her mind was blank, she couldn't seem to remember anything that Va pinn was telling her.

"I can't remember," Lusa then has a faint memory, "but I do remember hearing a soothing melody before waking up... how did you snap me out of it anyway?"

"I phased through your head, you probably heard the melody because I'm the kwami of music." Va pinn tells Lusa.

From that information Lusa got an idea.

"That's it!" Lusa says

"What, what." Va pinn asks excitedly

"Va pin, MELODY AWAKEN!" Lusa calls out

"No wait what was your plaaaaaaaan?! Va pinn tries to say as she gets sucked into the miraculous.

Lusa does the moves required for her suit to appear, right when it did she immediately pulled out her flute.

"Lets just hope this works." Lusa says with determination.

Lusa bursts through the classroom door with her flute in hand. She immediately zoomed over to the teacher's desk dodging every attack from the students and jumped onto it as she put the flute up to her mouth, she then started to play a soothing ,melody. The beautiful tune filled the classroom and the ears of the students. A little while after, they all stopped fighting.

Marinette who had Adrian by his collar ready to punch immediately backed off.

"Oh my gosh I have no idea what I was doing i'm so sorry!" She apologized.

"Uh it's fine, don't sweat it," Adrian replied, he then gets this confused look on his face as he looks around the classroom from where he stands.

"Do you hear that," he asks

Marinette then notices the music that has been playing this whole time.

"Yeah, it sounds like a flu-(*gasp)." she says as she looks to the front of the classroom.

Standing there on the desk was none other than Volpina.

* * *

 **In case you haven't noticed, I put out a sneak peek of another story I'm thinking about writing, leave a comment on what you think about it. If I get enough comments, I will definitely write that story... just saying. So anyway, I appreciate any comments that I get on any of my stories, it makes me happy to see that people are enjoying my work. Thank you for reading and stay awesome my friends.**


	7. Some music for your thoughts

**Hi Guys, did you notice something different, yeah I changed the name of the story, I forgot it at first...sorry, well I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Adrian noticed Marinette looking at the front of the classroom with a surprised look on her face, so he looked as well, and sure enough the same look appeared on his face.

They instantly looked at each other. "I have to go!" They both said in unison as they burst through the classroom door and ran there separate ways. Once they were sure that they lost each other, they both yell their lines at the same time, "TIKkI SPOTS ON!" Marinette calls out, "PLAGG CLAWS OUT!" Adrian calls out. They both do the moves required for their transformation, then move out. Shortly after, they both burst back into the classroom.

"Stop right there Volpina!" Ladybug yelled.

Lusa snapped her head in the direction of the two heroes, thus loosing concentration and breaking the melody. In doing this, the class got right back to trying to kill each other.

"She couldn't do that before!" Ladybug says in surprise.

"You weren't kidding about the upgrade," Chat recalled.

"Upgrade, what do they mean by that?" Lusa mumbles.

They looked so defensive, which is weird considering the only time they have seen her is when they fought the shadow monster, come to think of it, the girl looked pretty hostile then too, what was her problem? Lusa didn't think she did anything to make her so hostile, or did she... of coarse not! Weren't they supposed to be her allies? They sure didn't act like it. Lusa was confused by this, but she didn't have time to ponder.

She watched closely for their next move trying to figure out if these guys were with her or against her. Allies or enemies, they'd have to help either way... right?

"The akuma must be in her flute," Ladybug inferred.

"Then that's what we'll aim for." Chat declared.

With that, they charged toward her with one goal.

"Go figure," Lusa said in her mind as they came at her. Ladybug threw her yo yo in the direction of the flute, but instead of catching it, Lusa deflected the yo yo. Chat swung his staff at her ankles from behind, attempting to trip her with it, but she jumped up, did a back flip, and landed on his back, thus pushing him to the ground. Ladybug comes in with a kick to the gut which pushes Lusa off of Chat. Chat gets up and lets out a series of punches, kicks, and moves with his staff at Lusa but she dodges, blocks and fights back with her own technique, Ladybug adds some moves of her own into the battle.

Lusa was giving it her best, but not to her full potential, after all these were the heroes of this area, and she didn't want to hurt them too badly. She had to find a way to show them what the real problem was, but it was very hard to think and fight at the same time, until she finally came up with an idea. She started to use more of her strength in the battle. Ladybug punched at Lusa, but she grabbed her fist, pulled her closer, and turned around to where she could throw Ladybug over her shoulder (one hand shoulder reaping throw), which she did. Instantly after that Chat through a kick at Lusa, but she grabbed his leg, spun him around, and through him to a wall. Before they got up, she flew into the air and yelled the phrase that would activate her super power, "Melodious Illusion!" She yelled as she pulled her flute up to her mouth and started playing it, she directed her music to Chat and Ladybug.

Once the beautiful tunes hit the ears of the heroes, their minds were her playground. Lusa gave them the allusion of the akuma with the smoke trail that caused all of this Chaos coming through a vent and filling the room with smoke. She also made a mirage of them being effected by the smoke, and trying to kill each other.

(Ladybug's POV)

Ladybug starts coughing as she inhales the dark smoke, but of course she doesn't get affected, this is an illusion after all. She sees Chat coughing up a storm as he falls to his knees.

"Chat! she calls out. Chat looks at her, but gets covered by a wave of smoke.

Ladybug runs to Chat, right when she gets to him he is on his hands and knees and the smoke starts to clear from his position, but it still surrounded them both.

"Chat... are you ok?" Ladybug asks slowly.

When she went to tap on him he fiercely grabbed her by the wrist and looked up at her. When he looked up Ladybug could instantly tell that something was not right, his eyes were clouded with anger and nothing but hate.

"Chat snap out of it, remember the mission." Ladybug said to him, "let go," but he didn't loosen his grip at all, it was like he was being mind controlled. Then with a shock, ladybug remembers the akuma with the smoke trail, and Volpina playing her flute right before it came in. Ladybug was about to try and snap Chat out of his trance, but he pulled her in and punched at her, luckily she dodged just in time and broke free from his grip.

He lunged at her with his staff, so she dodged again and grabbed her yo yo. Ladybug threw the yo yo at Chat and it wrapped around his waste and arms, she then pulled him closer so she can get to his head.

"Chat listen to me, your being mind controlled," She says as he struggles to escape the strong wire like material "You need to fight it, do not let it control you, Chat please!" This was obviously not working, just then, Chat pulled his leg up, and before ladybug had time to react, he kicked her right in the stomach which caused her to fall back, and the yo yo to loosen up.

Ladybug then heard the word that triggered her senses.

"CATACLYSM," Chat yelled out.

Right at that moment, Ladybug knew...he was aiming to kill. Chat jumped at ladybug, ready to slice her throat with his deadly claws. Right when his claws were a few inches from her throat, she rolled out of the way, and his claws just barley missed the ground. He jumped at her again lashing at her with his dark glowing claws, aiming for the throat with each swipe, but ladybug dodged each one and kicked him in the stomach, she then threw her yo yo at him and it wrapped around his waist in mid air, with the end of her yo yo in hand she swung Chat into a wall. The battle continued from there.

(Chat's POV)

Chat fell to his hands and knees from the intensity of the smoke (unaffected) as he is coughing. He then sees Lady bug walking toward him. "Ladybug," he called out as he coughed even more. When she got closer the smoke started to clear from their position and he could clearly see her face, but something wasn't right. When he looked into her eyes, all he could see in them was hatred and anger.

"Uh, my lady... are you ok?" He asked in a concerned way as she stood over him scowling. Ladybug didn't answer, she just stood there and glared at him. "Ladyb-" He said trying to get her attention, but was interrupted by a single hand grabbing him by the neck, she forced him to the floor, holding him there while choking him at the same time.

"Ladybug, what has gotten into you?" He asked surprised by the sudden assault, through gags and coughs. His eyes grew wide with realization as he remembered the akuma entering the room... right after Volpina played her flute.

"Lady...bug," he said through a choke and a wheeze,"Your being (cough*) mind controlled!"

"My lady please!" he tried to get her to listen, but not a word came from Ladybug's mouth as she continued to choke him. Chat was losing air fast, he had to think of something quick!

chat extends his staff and knocks Ladybug off of him, causing her to fall back. He then grabs Ladybug's hand and pulls her closer to catch her attention, but she resisted and broke free. Ladybug throws her at Chat, who sensed it just in time to deflect it with his staff, but before Chat had time to recuperate, Ladybug shot her yo yo out at him once more. The yo yo wrapped around his arms and torso like a hungry ball python squeezing the life out of its prey. Ladybug pulled on the yo yo, not letting up for a second. Chat was out of ideas, reason was not working with her, he had no choice but to fight, and that is just what he did.

Chat pulled his leg up and kicked ladybug right in the stomach, luckily this caused the yo yo to loosen up, and he broke free of its grip. The fight then escalates from there.

* * *

They were both getting ready to lash out at each other again, but stopped when a familiar smooth, peaceful melody made its way to their ears. Chat Noir and Ladybug look up to see the silhouette of the fox figure, Volpina, floating in the hazy classroom while blowing beautiful tunes from her flute.

When the melody flowing from the flute had stopped, Volpina flew out of the room. Chat and Ladybug looked at each other as if to ask, are you back to normal? When it was established that they were no longer under the control of the tunes, a smile spread across their faces as they nodded once and ran out of the door as their classmates continued to brawl.

They came to a stop when they saw Volpina standing in the hallway. Volpina turned her head in the direction they were standing, looked around, then started running down the hallway to the door that led to outside. Ladybug and Chat followed her outside and found her standing there as if she were waiting for them.

"It's over Volpina!" Chat yelled out to her

Volpina didn't seem to be phased at all by this comment, instead she just stood there, chat and ladybug didn't want to waste time by just standing there, but just as they were about to attack, Volpina raised up her finger and pointed behind them. Confused, ladybug and Chat Noir looked behind them and saw the akuma flying toward them with the dark haze following close behind.

"She led us right into her trap!" Ladybug commented "Don't let the cloud get to you!" She yelled as the akuma flew outside. It then flew around them and trapped them in a circle of smoke.

"Uh ladybug," Chat says in a distressed tone "you have a plan?"

At that point ladybug whips out her yo yo, throws it up, and yells, "LUCKY CHARM." What falls down baffled Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"a crowbar?" Chat and Ladybug says in unison

"How is that going to help us?" Chat questions.

The smoke then starts closing in on them.

"I don't know yet." Ladybug answered. "But until I find out, use your staff to blow away the smoke as much as you can."

"Gotcha," Chat says as he pulls out his staff and starts twisting it around with great speed. Ladybug looks around for any possible solution, she spots a vent as she looks up.

"I've got an idea!" she says as she looks over to Chat.

"Well you might wan't to hurry, I can't hold it of any longer." Chat answers back as he strains to hold off the smoke.

With that, ladybug throws her yo yo to a switch, causing it to turn on the vent, wraps her yo yo around the vent, and pulls herself onto the vent. She then proceeds to use the crowbar to pry the top off of the vent, when she gets the top off, air from the vent floods the area around them. The air then temporarily blows the dark haze away. Ladybug jumps from the vent to Chat Noir's side, and they both run at Volpina.

(Lusa's POV)

Lusa just didn't get it, they still thought she was the villain, she gave them so many clues that it was the akuma who was doing all of this, and they still think it was her! Chat jumped up and attempted to slam his staff on Lusa, she jumped out of the way and dogged his attack, but she was not fast enough to dodge Ladybugs yo yo. Before she knew it, the yo yo wrapped around her ankles in mid air. Ladybug slammed Lusa to the ground, knocking the air from her lungs, and causing her to drop her flute.

Lusa spotted the akuma flying over to the vent switch.

Ladybug wasted no time running up to Lusa and grabbing the flute beside her. Lusa knew just what she was about to do to her weapon, as anger at their ignorance welled up inside of her. She couldn't take it anymore! Lusa sprang to her feet and kicked the flute from Ladybug's hands, she then grabbed ladybug and slammed her to the nearest wall.

"You ignorant fool! She yelled at the baffled hero. "Have you not figured it out yet?"

Ladybug looked at her with confusion clouding her thoughts. "What do you mean," She asked.

"You mean that after all of the clues I've given you to indicate what is actually causing all of this chaos, you still haven't figured it out!" Lusa rants.

"What are you talking about?" Ladybug asks louder.

"I'm not the one you should be worrying about!" Lusa answers. "The one who is actually creating all of this havoc is the aku-"

Before Lusa could finish her sentence, she was swallowed up by the dark cloud that filled the area.

* * *

 **Hi guys, I hope you liked this chapter. I noticed a review by Norman, so I wanted to say you are definitely not annoying me, I appreciate the feedback and just so you know, I did change the name of the kwami to Va pinn in stead of Va pin. If I missed a few it is because I was doing all of these changes and edits at 11:42pm on a school night...procrastinating, also sorry about the spelling, I usually write these fanfics at night, so they might not have the best punctuation or spelling. Moving on, I've got news for my Powerpuff Girls and Attack on Titian story, I've have been thinking about the story line , also I've decided that if I get at least 8 comments for that story to go on, then I will post soon.**

 **As always I appreciate any comments that I get on any of my stories, thank you for reading and have a blessed day.**


	8. Chaos and Defeat

Lusa was knocked off of her feet and slammed to the ground, which lead into her tumbling across the pavement, until she planted her feet and hands to the ground and stopped herself. This didn't stop her from breathing in the the dark haze, She coughed profusely and gasped for the fresh air that was nowhere near as the black smoke gathered in her lungs.

She couldn't give in to the smoke! She tried to duck out of the path of the smoke and block it from her face, but this had no effect. The waves were still coming at full blast, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't numb the magnitude of cloud.

Her head started to hurt and her eyes stung from the smoke as anger welled up inside of her, she couldn't block the haze from interfering with her thoughts for much longer.

Her eyes burned with fury, but she wouldn't give in. As the smoke started to die down, but not all the way, she could see the silhouettes of the two heroes. Ladybug was coughing repeatedly perched up against a wall, struggling to keep her balance, and chat was on his hands and knees gasping for air, which caused him to hack and cough as well.

The sight of these two angered Lusa. Her eyes started to flicker and her hands flared. This was bad, The haze was taking over her head, she had to keep a stable mind, if she didn't, she would blast a hole right through them.

The smoke stopped blowing and surrounds the three heroes instead, but by the time this happened, Lusa had already been taken over by the smoke. She slowly stood up with her head down, as she raised her head, she saw ladybug and chat noir, they were still fighting off the anger that burned within them. Lusa now had the urge and the desire to kill them.

Lusa rushed at them with her hands and eyes glowing with fury, the light on her hands looked as if she grabbed huge hand full of fire straight from the sun. A beeping noise was heard and a layer of color disappeared from her miraculous, but this didn't stop her as she launched a flaming fist at ladybug, who dodged the deadly attack. Ladybug looked at Lusa(who she thought was volpina)with a surprised expression. Lusa went in for another attack, but was brutally knocked to the ground by chat's staff.

To Chat's disappointment,she didn't just stay on the ground, but when he glanced at ladybug to see if she was alright, it looked as if ladybug was trying to fight off the same anger residing within himself. In that time he took to check on his lady, Lusa had already gotten up, before he could even look her way, the air was knocked out of him, as Lusa kicked him in the gut. Chat fell to the ground, he had no choice but to breath in, thus breathing in the poisonous smoke, that surrounds the area. While he was breathing in the dark haze, he was looking straight at Lusa, with the smoke clouding his mind, the only thought that could make its way to his mind at that moment was to destroy the first living thing he saw. "I'll kill you myself." He said under his breath as he stared straight at his target.

With that, he got up and swung his staff at Lusa's face, but she dodges the sudden attack. Lusa throws rapid, glowing, burning, punches and overwhelms Chat. Ladybug can only watch helplessly while she tries to resist the burning hate and anger that was clouding her mind. It was getting harder for Chat to keep up with the battle, Ladybug really wished she could provide assistance. She then started thinking, what would happen if one of the burning fists managed to get Chat in in his face, he would be in so much pain, he'd scream in agony. Ladybug smiled at this thought, she then quickly shook the thought away in disgust at her enjoyment of it.

The dark cloud was taking over her mind fast, she quickly looked around for any plan, she spotted the door that they came through. Ladybug was relieved at the sight of an escape, she sprinted to the door, trying not to look back. She told herself that she would come back to help Chat out, a dark smile made it's way to her face, "then I'll kill him, I'll beat him until he can't move anymore, choke him until he stops bre-," Ladybug stopped herself with horror and disgust at the words coming from her mouth.

Se finally made it to the door, but when she placed her hand onto the handle, she looked back at Chat, who was struggling to keep up with Volpina. Volpina was punching at him at every angle, the burning shots were so intense that he had no choice but to back up as she got closer.

Ladybug smiled as she opened the door and walked through. "She's going to make him suffer." She said as she slowly shut the door behind her, making sure to look through the crack as she did this. Her miraculous beeped and she powered down as he suit was replaced by her normal attire. Tikki fell from the miraculous onto the ground, Marinette was to distracted by her thoughts to catch her,

"ouch, Marinette," Tikki said as she looked up at her master. "uh Marinette?" Marinette looks down at Tiki with the smile that never left her face. "Oh i'm sorry Tiki, you must want to get your strength back.

Tikki looked at the odd smile Marinette had, she then replied with a worried tone, "yes... if we don't get back out there, Volpina will burn Chat to death."

Marinette picked up Tikki, "yes of course, here." She says as she is about to put Tikki in her purse, but Tikki stops her and asks, "Marinette...are you ok."

"I'm fine," Marinette assured her, she then places Tikki in her purse and seals it as it should be. Tikki looks around for the cookies in the tiny bag, but has no luck. "Uh, Marinette? There's no coo-"

Tikki was interrupted by a sudden pain as she is slammed into the rock hard wall. Tikki whimpers in pain, "Marinette, what's going on out- ahh," her words were cut off again by another smack to the wall. Tikki was hit numerous times, she was just about ready to pass out. She couldn't take this pain anymore, so she phased out of the torture device and floated a safe distance away, but when she looked back at the bag, she saw Marinette hitting her bag against the wall as hard as she could. Tikki was horrified at the sigh of it, she flinched when Marinette looked over to her.

Marinette frowned when she saw that Tikki had escaped her torture device. Tikki looked at Marinette with a terrified expression. "Marinette, what has gotten into you?" She asked in sad confusion. Did Marinette really try to kill her...No! there had to be another explanation! Tikki tried floating away, but she didn't get too far before falling to the ground out of pain and exhaustion.

She needed to find a way to get to Marinette's classroom, maybe Marinette packed extra cookies in her her book bag. If she could just make it to the classroom, she might be able to get her strength back up.

Her heart felt as if it were going to beat out of her chest from the fear that was welling up inside of her as Marinette approached her. "Awww, are you scared? " Marinette taunted, "Don't worry, this will only hurt a lot." Marinette says as she cracks her knuckles, she gave a more unnerving smile as she walked closer.

"M-Marinette, p-p-please, think about what you'e doing," Tikki stammered, struggling on what to say as she tried her best to back up. " Marinette don't do this, something's wrong, this isn't you. P-please, Marinette!" Tikki tried her best to reason with poisoned girl, but nothing seemed to work, as she did this, she was backing up down the hallway leading to thee classroom, but only got to the corner of the wall before Marinette grabbed her and pinned her up against the wall.

"Marinette, your making a mistake, please listen to me." Tikki tried, she then gasped as she remembered the smoke that hit Ladybug at full blast. She quickly looked at Marinette with wide eyes. "Marinette it's the smoke, it's taking over your mind, you have to fight it!"

Marinette just simply gave an evil smile, reared back her fist, and said, "say goodbye Tikki."

Tikki braced herself for the pain that was about to be inflicted on her, when suddenly, the door to the classroom burst open, and Sabrina was sent flying through it. Marinette turned her attention from Tikki to Sabrina, who was half dazed. Alya then came from the classroom, staring at Sabrina as she scowled fiercely, She then proceeded to give a single kick to the side of her head, thus violently knocking Sabrina out. Alya then turned to Marinette, who drops Tikki to face this new threat.

Tikki wasted no time in crawling away from the battle scene that was about to take place and crawling into the already active battle scene of a once quiet classroom.

Some kids were knocked out cold, while others were still brawling to the death. Just when she was about to attempt to crawl through the deadly battlefield, she was violently yanked from the ground, and turned to face her captor...Marinette. Tikki took a peak over Marinette's shoulder and saw that Alya had been effortlessly knocked out.

Tikki had barley any strength left to stand her ground. Marinette pulled Tikki right up to her face real menacingly and said, "your turn." Right at that moment, Tikki got an idea.

Marinette, applied much force to her hand as she tried to squeeze the life out of the terrified kwami.

It would take all of Tikki's strength to pull of her plan, but she had no other ideas, so she proceeded with much determination. Tikki phased through Marinette's hand, then did the same with her head, causing her mind to be purified, but in doing this, Tiki lost all of her strength and fell hard to the ground, all she could do now was lay there helplessly, and hope her plan worked.

Marinette stumbled back and leaned against the wall for balance as she regained her thoughts. Once she had her full mind, and surprisingly her memories, she gasped as she placed a single hand over her mouth and whispered in a frantic tone, "Tikki!"

She then sprinted over to her little impaired friend, her expression was distraught with fear that she might have harmed the poor kwami to the point of no repair.

Marinette finally made it over to Tikki, when she saw her laying there un-moving, she dropped to her knees and gently scooped the injured creature in her hands.

"Tikki...Tikki please wake up i'm sorry. I was being controlled, what I said... I-I didn't mean it." Tears began to form in her eyes. "Please..." as hot tears began to cascade down her face, she closed her eyes and pulled the crippled kwami close to her.

"Marinette."

"Marinette's eyes shot open as she heard the sweet, soft voice call her name. She quickly looked down to see Tikki, her eyes were open, but not much. "Marinette," Tiki said again, still in the soft tone. Marinette smiled as she pulled Tikki close to her and hugged her, "your alive!"

"Cookies," Tikki said, still very weak from earlier. "Oh yes of course!" Marinette said, running to her book bag in search for the extra cookies she packed. She finally pulls out a delicious, chocolate chip cookie from a small, plastic, bag inside of her book bag and quickly hands it to Tikki. After a while of eating the cookie and regaining her strength, Tikki finally stuffs the last bit of cookie in her mouth.

"All done?" Marinette asks.

Tikki gives a nod. "Great! Chat must really be struggling out there, we have to hurry." Marinette says worrying about her poor partner. "Alright Tikki, SPOTS-"

"WAIT!" Tikki interrupts, "I have a better idea, I'll just purify their minds like I did for you, that way you can all fight the akuma! Trust me, your going to need their help." Marinette nods, and they head out.

They are both at the door they escaped from the battle from. On the other side, you could hear the brutal battle that was taking place. "Ok Marinette, you wait here, I'll be back."Tikki said before flying off into the war zone.

Volpina's fist were brighter than before, Tikki could feel the heat from four feet away, she could just imagine what Chat was feeling. Just as Chat was swinging his staff at Volpina, Tikki rushed in with great speed, phased through the back of his head, and came out through the front, he was purified. Tikki assumed that Volpina would be right in front of him, so when she came out of his head through the front, she just rushed to Volpina, thinking she went through her forehead, but in reality, since Volpina was jumping up to avoid Chat's staff, Tikki went through her neck.

Chat just stood there baffled as to what was happening, and Volpina, stumbled backward while holding her neck. She fell backwards to the ground, but rolled over onto her hands and knees, while one hand was still grasping her neck.

Tikki flew back over to Marinette thinking the job was complete. "Did it work?" Marinette asked.

"I think so." Tikki replied

"Ok then, my turn. TIKKI SPOTS ON!" Marinette yelled out, Tikki got sucked into the miraculous, and Marinette did the moves required to become Ladybug. Ladybug ran over to the confused Chat noir.

"Uh, Ladybug, what's going on?" Chat asked his partner.

"Long story short, you were brainwashed, and my kwami had to purify your mind, she also purified Volpina's mind, so if she wasn't evil before, she should be restores to a go-"

Ladybug was cut off by a blast headed straight for Chat, she screamed, "CHAT MOVE!" and tried to push him out of the way, but she was too slow. The blast had already hit him right in the chest, he fell back harshly on the, hard, cold, ground and he lay in shock. Finally when the pain set in, Chat screamed in agony as he grasps the huge burn wound on his chest with both hands.

Ladybug runs to her partners side. Chat is holding his chest tight as a few tears of pain escape his eyes, while Ladybug tries to comfort him.

Ladybug looks menacingly at Volpina, who was charging at them to finish the job, but Ladybug stood up ready to defend her dear partner. She was not ready for what happened next though. Ladybug hurled her fist at Volpina with fury in her eyes, but Volpina counterattacked by grabbing her hand, pulling her close, and karate chopping the pressure point in Ladybug's neck with her hand.

Ladybug fell limp to the ground, and Chat watched it happen. "No!" He tried to speak out for Ladybug, but the pain in his chest was too intense. Every time he so much as managed a word, the pain would grow. Volpina was slowly walking toward him, her eyes glowing , but her fist were no longer flaring.

She finally reached his spot.

"You monster!" He managed through winces and whimpers of pain. Volpina kicked him right across the face,"Ahh!" his voice sounded as he fell to his side. She then picked him up by his collar and he too was karate chopped in the pressure point on the back of his neck. He fell limp onto the ground.

Another layer of color disappeared from her miraculous.

The two heroes were defeated, and Volpina flew off to start on the rest of the town.

The akuma which had never been caught, also flew off to the town, with the poisonous cloud following close behind.

* * *

 **The heroes...DEFEATED! This can't be! The villain isn't suppose to be to the victorious one...or maybe times have changed for the worst. Well I guess you'll never know... unless you read the next chapter. Well stay tuned for next time. That's all folks...for now.**

 **PS: I always appreciate any kind of comment from anyone on any of my stories. I hope you liked this chapter, have a blessed day!**


	9. A Misunderstanding

As Ladybug opens her eyes, her vision is still cloudy, but she still see that she is on the ground. Ladybug picks her head up off of the hard ground, tiny pebbles sticking to her face, and slowly sits up on her knees. She wipes the small, sand-like pebbles from her face. She could feel a sharp pain in her neck, she winces. Ladybug looks up at the sky, expecting the welcoming sun, telling her it's still day-time, but it wasn't there. Come to think of it, the sky wasn't its normal blue either, it wasn't even the dark colors of the night, oh but it was dark.

The sky was a mixture of red and brown, but instead of clouds, there was a dark haze filling the skies. Something was wrong, very wrong. Ladybug's eyes grew wide with horror as she recalled what happened before she passed out. She plants her hands into the ground and closes her eyes tight as she opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a soft, "No."

She heard a sound coming from behind her, but not too close. It sounded like...whimpering, like someone was in pain.

Ladybug turns around, when she does, a distraught expression makes its way to her face as she lets out a gasp. There, in a heap on the hard, cold, ground, grasping his severely burnt chest, was Chat Noir.

He looked miserable, he was in so much pain. Ladybug ran over to him to offer some comfort. Chat looked up as she got closer, "Lady-bug," Chat managed softly and winced at the pain that came from speaking her name.

Ladybug fell to her knees at Chat's side. "Chat don't worry, you'll be ok we-"

"Ladybug," He winced again, the pain grew more intense as he spoke, "They got away."

Ladybug placed a hand on his head, "I know, it wasn't your fault."

"I-I tried, she was too-"

"Shhh, save your strength, I'll deal with this." Ladybug said heroically while she got up on her feet and stood. With that, she took off in the direction of the city.

 **(8 hours earlier)**

Lusa made her way into the bustling city, it was definitely busy today, and that was just what she was hoping for. She started floating over the city, this definitely caught the attention of the people. A group of them gathered beneath her with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Isn't that Volpina?" one citizen asked

"Wasn't she the one who was dangling Adrian on the Eiffel tower?" Another citizen asked

"Maybe she's not bad anymore." a different citizen suggests, causing murmurs throughout the crowd.

Lusa Smiled darkly and another layer of color disappeared from her miraculous. "People of Paris," She announced in a booming voice, her tone lowered into a darker, more evil tone, "prepare to meet your doom!" At that moment, her fists and eyes started to glow brighter than they ever had before. Blazing bursts of light shot from her eyes onto a nearby building, reducing it to pure ash. The people looked at her in horror as she landed onto the ground. Everyone scattered, but one unfortunate man was grabbed by his collar and punched right in his face, he was knocked out cold. A hole was burned into another building by her deadly ray, fire surrounded the rubble that once was a building. Lusa started blasting in every direction, letting out a menacing laugh as she did so.

A little while after, the akuma, followed by a trail of smoke, came into the city. The smoke flooded every inch of every street and building there, people started coughing and choking, their eyes watered from the intensity. Soon after, everyone started behaving maniacally as they busted windows of buildings, smashed chairs onto people's heads, choked, kicked, punched, stabbed, and hurt other people, they were trying to kill each other. Lusa smiled as she peered around at the destruction she caused.

She wanted to do something that would cause more damage, something that would ruin this city for centuries. she looked around the city and searched her mind for a plan. She then locked her eyes onto the Eiffel tower as a huge smile spread across her face, and the fourth layer of color disappeared from her miraculous. Lusa flew with great speed to the top of the tower when she got there she gazed at what she could imagine would be ruins when she was finished.

Her eyes start glowing like luminous, exploding, stars, and her fists did the same. The light from her fist makes its way around her whole body until she is glowing like a second sun. A translucent sphere of blinding light surrounds her as it gradually grows in size, as the size increases, it incinerates anything within 3 feet of it. Her miraculous starts beeping out of control, but she doesn't notice. Va pinn falls out and is about to fall through the sphere of light she was caught in, but she stops herself just in time. She looks up at the crazed Lusa, horrified, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Lusa was completely encased in a blazing hot layer of light, her hair was in a fiery form as it flowed uncontrollably, and her eyes were nothing but sockets filled with light.

Va pinn looked behind herself, through the translucent sphere, at the city of ruins and killers. Va pin looked back at Lusa with a determined expression, she had to put a stop to this. Va pinn, at full speed, flew straight up to Lusa's head. Lusa caught on to this little stunt, but there was no way she could stop it, considering the fact Va pinn could just phase through her. She tried blocking the kwami even though there was no point. Va pinn phased through Lusa's burning hot hand, the heat was extremely intense, but she pushed herself to finish the job.

When Va pinn finally completed the action, she dropped from the air in exhaustion.

Lusa's hair, eyes, and the light surrounding her, as well as the sphere, went out completely. Lusa looked down, as she realized Va pinn was falling from the Eiffel Tower. "Va pinn!" she screamed as she dove down to retrieve her friend before it was too late. She grabbed the kwami, thus saving her from a nasty spill, and flew to a nearby building top.

She poked her small friend in a failed attempt to wake her up and whispered, "Va pinn? her voice grew louder and started get shaky, V you have to listen to me... please just wake up. After another gently poke, Va pinn's eyes flickered and opened to little slits. "L-L-Lusa?" she managed to speak, "hun-g."

"Hung?" Lusa interrupted, "What do you mean by hung?"

"N-no, hu-uu-ngr-r-ryy," Va pinn stuttered. "Your hungry?" Lusa asked "I don't think your in any condition to eat right now, I have to get you fixed."

"No!" Va pin tried to say more forcefully, "need f-food, neeeeed fooood."

"How can you be hungry? Your hurt bad."

"Please just do it."

"Ok fine, but then we need to get you help."

With that, Lusa flew off. While she was flying she looked down,but quickly regretted the action. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, it was complete chaos! People were punching, choking, and hitting each other with chairs or anything they could find, they were trying to kill each other! Not only that, but the whole town was in ruins! Burned or burning buildings with gaping holes through them, broken windows, smashed in ground, giant burn marks everywhere, etc. She couldn't believe her eyes. "What happened here?" She asked horrified . "J-Just kkkeep flying." Va pinn struggled to answer. Lusa finally made it to a bakery shop. Without thinking, she set Va pinn down on the desk, grabbed the first couple of things she could see, and set them next to her injured friend. Without a word of thanks, Va pinn ate the food.

She ate about a quarter of the small pile available. "That definitely hit the spot! She exclaimed, "I feel so much better."

Lusa raised an eyebrow. "Just a second ago, you could barely move, and now your perfectly fine after just have eaten some food." She explained suspiciously. "Yeah, and?" Va pinn replied. "Were you just acting hurt so I could get you food? That's not funny I thought you were dying!" Lusa questioned more fiercely now. "Of course not!" Va pinn retorted, "that would be a horrible thing to do!" Va pinn looked up in thought, "but it would be a very dedicated prank..."

"I can't believe you!"

"But it's not what I did, that was just a comment."

"Then answer me this, how in the world can you be dying one minute and suddenly feel better after eating just regular pastries?"

Va pinn looked away from Lusa, "Well it sounds ridiculous when you say it that way," she responded, "but uhh... that's just how a kwami is made to be... I'm sorry did I not tell you this before?"

"No... you didn't" Lusa tells her, " Is there anything else that you haven't told me?"

"Probably, but we seriously need to go help the towns people before the kill each other!"

"OH YEAH!" Lusa says in realization, "Va pinn, MELODY AWAKEN!" Va pinn gets sucked into Lusa's miraculous, and Lusa does the moves required for her transformation. "Ok, no more messing around," Lusa states in a serious tone. She then flies out of the bakery, to the middle of the city. When she was sure that she was at a spot where everyone could hear her, she held the flute to her mouth, and started to play.

The beautiful melody filled the area, there was no place of the city that you couldn't hear the tune. The people below stopped all at once, no one was fighting anymore. After about 20 seconds, people got their state of mind back.

Lusa watched as some put down their weapons, and others confused or constantly apologizing, but when she glanced back at certain part of the city, the sight made her heart drop.

Laying on the ground were a few lifeless bodies. Some people, who were probably the loved ones, were in tears begging for them to wake up, others stood there in utter shock.

Lusa couldn't help but think that this was her fault, she wasn't fast enough to stop the akuma. The burn marks everywhere and the fire lead her to believe that she was the cause of some of this havoc, maybe she was the one who aided in the murder of some of these poor unsuspecting people.

She was angry at herself for this massacre. She was determined to do whatever it takes to stop this from happening again. She closed her eyes and continued on playing as she was.

"Where is that music coming from?" a woman asked. Many murmurs of realization and confusion of the music arose from the crowd. A man with a goatee pointed up at Lusa and yelled, "There! It's Volpina, she's come it finish us off!"

"But she's not moving." A kid observed

"Yeah the kid is right," a woman stated, "She's just playing her flute."

"Why are you just floating there?" A citizen yelled to her. "What are you planning to do with us?" another citizen asked

a crowd of people started to gather under her questioning her. To their disappointment, she wouldn't reply back.

After a while of playing, the crowd started walking away, and she started to wonder how long she was going to have to do this, she certainly couldn't keep this up forever.

There was nothing she could think of that could help her or keep this going, so she had no choice but to keep going herself.

Lusa opened her eyes, but when she looked over, she saw something different, a little dot in the distance, as it got closer she could see that it was a person sort of gliding through the air. This confused her, last time she checked, she was the only one who could fly. She strained her eyes to get a better view, in doing so, she saw that the person was a girl wearing red, and she wasn't actually flying, she was swinging from the very thin string of a yo-yo.

* * *

 **Hi guys, I know this has happened a lot...but this story is late...ok extremely late. I have a very good reason this time, I had to put this story off so I could focus on school, I had some really big tests that I had to study for...plus I've just been procrastinating.**

 **Ok for my next story, I won't do what I did for this story, I'm going to pre-write the chapters this time and hopefully get them out every week...not 4 years later.**

 **Anyways I hope you liked this chapter and feel free to leave a comment, I really do appreciate them. Have a blessed day!**


End file.
